Give A Deeper Meaning
by iceblueyes
Summary: Since Kahoko and Len were stuck in a coffee shop because it was raining, they played a little game of words. Through this game would Len realized his feelings to Kahoko after all?


Author's Notes: I don't own La Corda D'Oro. I dedicate this story once again to Kyle-kun…I mean Kay-kun! Lolz…thanks for answering those phrases. Do enjoy reading this one.

-Hime

Kahoko Hino rang the door bell again and sighed. Two minutes have passed and still nobody has opened the gate. "Maybe they are out", she thought as she decided to leave. "Guess I'll just return his CD's some other time". Just when she turned around and decided to leave the Tsukimori mansion, Len's mother had gone out to see who was ringing the door bell. "Ah, Kaho-san!" Misa exclaimed, as she hurriedly went to open the gate. "We're you waiting for a long time?" Kahoko turned around and smiled at Len's mother.

"Not that long Hamai-sama", Kahoko replied as she entered their house. "I wanted to return the CD's I borrowed from Tsukimori-kun". Misa looked at her and Kahoko noticed that her eyes were sparkling.

"Len is taking a bath for the moment, so could you wait for him?" she asked as they sat on the sofa.

"Hai Hamai-sama", Kahoko replied as she studied her surroundings. _"Lovely as ever",_ she thought and her eyes fell on the picture of Len when he was young. _"Kawaii neh"._

"Hino-san?" she heard the voice of Len as she looked at her right side. He had put on a blue sweatshirt and khaki pants. He had combed his wet blue hair that looking at him right now, Kahoko couldn't help but blush. "What are you doing here?" she stood up from her seat immediately.

"A-Anou…I was about to return the CD's I borrowed. Here", Kahoko replied, handling him the CD's as he took it.

"About time though, I thought you were going to return it one year after", he replied as he went to the cabinet and placed his CD's there. She looked at their cabinet-full of classical music.

"Gomen nasai", she added as Len's mother said something, "How about you to go out for a while?"

"E-Eh?!" the two said in unison as their cheeks flushed. Misa gave a slight laugh on their reaction. "Okaasan, just what do you mean by that?" Len asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What I mean is, you two should go out for a while, have fun. It'll be boring if you stay in the house all the time". Her eyes turned to Kahoko and she was grinning. "So could you accompany my son, Kahoko my dear? You don't have anything to do today?"

"A-Anou…it's a Saturday after all. I'll be glad to spend time with Tsukimori-kun, Hamai-sama", Kahoko replied. Len's eyes turned to Kahoko and somewhat shock. Misa nodded and looked at her son.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Prepare yourself so that you can already go". Len rolled his eyes and looked at Kahoko. "Sure you are okay with this?"

"Hai. I've got nothing to do after all", Kahoko replied with a smile. He looked away, a flush of red creeping to his cheeks.

"Well then, wait for me, I'll go get something", Len replied as he turned to leave. Kahoko nodded as Misa was having fun observing the two.

"I think he likes you, you know", Misa began, sipping her tea. Shock on what Len mother has said, Kahoko look at her. "I can sense that he really likes you even if he wouldn't say it".

"Y-You're wrong Hamai-sama. Tsukimori-kun and I are good friends", she replied, defending herself. _"How on Earth Len's mother could have thought that way? It's impossible!" _she thought, wanting to scream out loud.

"You'll see one of these days that what I am saying is true". Before Misa could add more, her son had come back. She stood up and went to him and kissed his cheek. "Be a good boy neh, Len-kun", Misa said as she was buttoning her son's collar button. Len pouted on his mother's words.

"Okaasan I'm not a kid anymore". Misa grinned and added, "No you're not, so you better take care of Kahoko neh". She could feel her son stiffened on what she said as his eyes looked at Kahoko. Then after that, looking away.

"Of course I will".

"Well, get going then", his mother added as the two exited the house. Misa stood near the door. "Have a fun day".

"We're leaving now", the two said as they exited the gate. Misa sighed and looked at his son, hiding a smile to herself.

"I wonder when you would tell her how you really feel", she muttered and went back to the house to practice playing the piano for that afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~

It rained suddenly before they could even reach their destination. They went to a shelter as both looked at the pouring rain. "What a bad day", Kahoko began as she gets her face towel and wipes herself, Len, doing the same.

"Yup, we haven't even gone to a place yet", he added. Kahoko's eyes turned at the coffee shop on the right side. She looked at him, smiling.

"Want to drink coffee for a while?"

"Coffee would be fine", he replied as Kahoko nodded. They quickly ran to the coffee shop as Len opened the door. Once in, he followed her to where she sat. "Coffee would be good to drink at times like these".

"You're right", she replied as the waiter went to them to get their orders. "Two coffees please".

"Would that be all?" said the waiter as he chatted down their orders. Kahoko nodded as her reply.

"Hai that would be all". The waiter bowed as he left as Kahoko's eyes turned to the pouring rain. "I wished it didn't rain".

"Agreed", Len replied as he looked outside. "We'll be stuck here for quite sometime". She only nodded to what he said, looking at the pouring rain. Seconds passed as none of them spoke.

"_This is ridiculous. How come mother has thought this kind of plan anyway", _Len thought, stealing a glance at Kahoko. Her right hand cupping her cheek, her eyes looking at the rain. He was studying her quietly, and doesn't even know what he was feeling at the moment.

"Silence deafens my ears", Kahoko began as her eyes slowly turned to Len. "But it made me realized who I really am". Len tilt his head as he gave a wry smile.

"Silence for me is a privacy for thinking", Len said. Kahoko was taken aback because she didn't expect he would say something like that. She grinned.

"Since it's raining, let's play a game then!" she said, smiling at him. Their coffees arrived as Len began stirring it. "Arigatou gozaimasu", Kahoko said, looking at the waiter. The waiter bowed and said "Dou itashimashite" to her and left.

"What game?" Len asked, sipping his coffee.

"Give a deeper meaning", she replied. "He almost chokes on his coffee. "The one you did a while ago, you gave a meaning on the word silence".

"Oh that", he said, leaning on his chair. "I just felt like giving a meaning to it".

"So", Kahoko said, grinning, cupping her right cheek while her other hand was stirring her coffee. "Game?"

"I'm on it", Len said, smiling a little. "Happiness is something everyone would want". Kahoko looked at him blankly for a while and he grinned. "Try that".

"Happiness is an emotion that you can't explain". She sipped her coffee as she added, "Words are nothing unless you make them happen".

"Words are small but people make them big", he replied, sipping also his coffee. His eyes looked outside and he saw a mother hugging her child. He smiled, his eyes softened. "An embrace means that you care for that person".

"An embrace is a sign of comfort telling you you're not alone". He stiffened as his eyes look at her. She looked at him, confusingly. "Something wrong?"

"N-Nandemonai", Len replied, sipping his coffee again. _"Why did I react on what she said back there?"_ he wryly thought. Kahoko looked outside again and saw a boy kissing the girl's cheek. She smiled as Len followed her gaze.

"A kiss is expressing how you feel especially for somebody special".

"A kiss means that you cherish that person". He looked down, somewhat unsure of what he said back there. His eyes looked at the pouring rain. The rain that cancelled their plan to tour around the places today. "Rain is soothing". Kahoko turned to him as he looked at her with a wry smile. "Don't you think?"

"For me, rain is like the heaven's tears". Kahoko looked at her coffee for a while as she continued. "Hurt is a feeling that people wanted to avoid". Len studied her as he tilts his head.

"Hurt is unavoidable…after all". Kahoko looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"We're almost the same neh. Shall we continue?"

"Sure. I had fun playing this game", Len replied, sipping his coffee. They heard a child crying at the far corner, a mother scolding her child. He sighed. "Tears are useless but soothing", he said, closing his eyes. He heard her gave a slight laugh as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Nani?"

"It's just that my meaning of tears is-tears is the result when a person hurts you badly". Her eyes softened as she slowly looked away. "And I guess broken is like being torn into pieces".

"Broken for me means, it is hard to mend". The rain had stopped pouring as he smiled wryly at her. "Last one before we go". He looked at her intently as he added, "Goodbye is sometimes easy and sometimes hard". Kahoko shook her head, smiling a little.

"You really had fun with this game neh". She finished drinking her coffee before she replied. "Goodbye is a hurtful word that none of us want to hear". She paused and stretched her arms. "I had fun neh, Tsukimori-kun".

"Me too, it was a nice game in fact". He stood up and went to the counter to pay for the coffees.

"C-Chotto matte neh Tsukimori-kun-"

"I'll pay for it", he began, without looking at her. "Besides I had fun today because of your game".

"S-Sou desu ka…"she said, looking down, cheeks flushing. He turned to her and smiled.

"Shall we go? I'll walk you home". And she smiled at him, one that takes his breath away.

"Let's go then". The two exited the coffee shop and a rainbow was seen above high.

~*~*~*~*~

The way he made her feel, he just couldn't understand at all. He doesn't want to understand his feelings actually. He was happy that he was with her today. _"I don't understand…this feeling"._ He saw Kahoko holding her head. "Hino-san daijoubou desu ka?"

"Hai, daijoubou", Kahoko replied, wincing. "Slight headache". He stopped walking and turned to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai Tsukimori-kun. I-"before she could finish her sentence she collapsed as Len catches her.

"Kahoko? Kahoko?!" Len exclaimed, almost alarm. He touched her forehead-slight fever. He sighed heavily. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a fever? You're so stubborn sometimes". He carried her on his back and decided to hurry to get to her house.

~*~*~*~*~

Kahoko opened her eyes and noticed that she was in her room. "Glad that you are awake". A voice said as she looked at her left side. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better", she replied, sitting up.

"You should rest you know", he said, scolding her gently. "You didn't tell me you had a fever. Was it because of the rain?" she shook her head on what he said.

"I already have fever when I went to your house to return the CD's". He smiled wryly as he used the back of his hand to caress her cheek. "L-Len-kun…"A slip of the tongue. Realizing her mistake, she added, "I-I mean Tsukimori-kun-"

"It's okay if you call me Len. I don't mind." He couldn't sort out his feelings for the moment and so he added, "Kahoko, you said a while ago that a kiss means that you are expressing how you feel…especially to somebody special".

"H-Hai", she replied, stammering. _"A miracle we are calling ourselves by our first name", _she thought, her cheeks flushing.

"I guess…this wouldn't hurt", Len said, bending down to kiss her. She gasped as she closed her eyes slowly. _"I really couldn't tell you how I feel but I do cherish you Kahoko Hino. You don't know how much". _After he kissed her, she was looking at him, somewhat shock. "I'm not sorry that I kissed you", he began, slowly looking away. "But it was the only way to sort out my feelings". Smiling wryly to herself, she cupped his face in his hands. "Kahoko…"

"I'll forgive you this time…Len-kun", she said, smiling. He smiled as he pulled her close.

"Then I guess I'll give a deeper meaning on what I feel…next time".

End.


End file.
